


Bound Buffet

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets to play with Ianto as a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt any. any. using their own clothing to tie someone up. at comment-fic

Jack smirked down at the man under him, watching as Ianto tried to get out of his hold. He had the other mans wrists held together and pinned with one of his own hands as he used the other to remove his belt. He had already stripped Ianto out of his suit, making sure to place it meticulously on a chair, just in case Ianto called a halt to their play in order to fix the slight that would have been a crumpled suit. Once he had his belt free he quickly bound Ianto’s hands together with it before looping it tight through the headboard.

After making sure that Ianto was still able to move, but not able to free himself Jack began to trace the path down Ianto’s body with his hands and lips, completely ignoring his hardened length as he made his way down to his lovers ankles. Removing his braces he secured one part around Ianto’s left ankle before passing the rest of the braces through the footboard of the bed and then securing them to his other ankle.

Moving from the bed, Jack quickly discarded the rest of the clothing onto the floor with his shoes, knowing that Ianto wasn’t as fussy about Jack’s clothes other than his coat. On his way back to the bed he grabbed the strawberries, chocolate spread and whipped cream that he had bought earlier in preparation for his treat.

Perhaps he should be more careful on missions more often if Ianto was willing to reward him like this for not rushing in and putting himself in danger. Ianto spread out on the bed for him to play with and use as a buffet was a tempting treat, one he fully intended to enjoy, Torchwood could cope without them that evening.


End file.
